ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Wellings
Derek Wellings (born on September 10, 1968) is an American Professional Wrestler once known as "The Impetuous" Rahab, has currently QUIT the Supreme Federation Wrestling and is now working for the Pro Wrestling Council and Ultimate Wrestling Association. Early Life Derek Lynn Wellings was one of three triplets born to Richard White Wellings and Sharon Lynn Crawford-Wellings on September 10, 1968. He is of German and Irish Decent. He was the first born and first son with his identicle twin brother Micheal Charles Wellings and his fraternal sister Sarah Leslie Wellings. Through out school, Derek was always an prodogy at Latin and Spanish along with English as his favorite classes. His siblings however would be the only two to goto college, he chose an different path from them however. His family has an long history of serving in the United States Armed Forces, like his father at the age of 17 he decided to enlist (with parental permission) in the United States Army. In the United States Army After graduationg from Fort Benning in Georgia as an 11 Bravo, Infantry Foot Soldier at the rank of Private Second Class, he would be stationed around the United States and the world. He would occasionally find time to watch wresling tapes in the barricks when he wasn't out on an mission. During his first five year enlistment, he would obtain the rank of Sergeant, and be stationed in five different countries including Iraq, Syria, Saudia Arabia, and India. Some time after his tweleth year in service, he would obtain the rank of Master Sergeant but spend most of the time as an First Sergeant. During this time he would win several of the military highest honors including the Distinguished Service Medal, Destinguished Service Cross, and Legion of Merit. Military Achievements Derek Wellings was such an great soldier, that he would earn many military achievements. All would be forever with him, however several in particular he is still very proud of to this day. Some of his achievments of... * AIRBORNE * Ranger * Recruiter * Drill Sergeant * Expert Combat Medic * Expert Combat Infantry The "Change" Although he was born Roman Catholic he never practiced. One day after defending himself and two wounded soldiers against an enemy attack with his bare hands. 1ST Derek Wellings would suffer an heat stroke. While he was unconscience, he heard what he believe was the Arch Angel Gabriel tell him what to do when he woke. He would never reveal what the angel told him, be would later become an Chaplin. After spending 8 years as an Chaplin, and recieving the rank of Captain; Derek Wellings decided to call it an career. On September 1, 2005 Derek Wellings would not sign his re-enlistment papers, and was honorable discharged and retired from 20 years of service. = Breaking into SFW = Rahab would make an impact on the wrestling world. After wrestling in various promotions across America such as Ring of Honor and Internatioal Wrestling Cartel he would get an chance to join SFW by defeated Bruce "The Deuce" Maxwell an an tryout match. However he would be on an losing streak untin J.D. Bause would hold an Bistro in which was an lame duck attempt at reviving the Tag Team Division, he would find an equal and partner in Christopher Powell and togher, would bcome Impetuous Disaster taking on and defeating The Franchise and The Truth collectively known as The True Franchise. ID vs. KB The hottest Tag Team feud around at the time in SFW would go from September 2007 to January 2008. In the weeks leading up to City of Kings IV, iD and TKB would promo against one another, interfer in one anothers matches and promos. When the event finally came, using backstage politics and School Boy, Big Smooth Sonny would pin Rahab to capture the vacant SFW World Tag Team Championship. However during the following months, The Don would use backstage politics to avoid Championship Defenses and eventually move to the Main Event at Exodus 2007 along with Steel, Tommy Polo and the (at the time) SFW US Brute Championship, Jim Rourke. During this match, Steel would win the SFW World Championship. However early in the night, the team of HaleTim, "The Jester of SFW" Harlequin and Tiny Tim Brown wold face in an triple threat handicap tag team match against Impetuous Disaster and Smooth Sonny with no titles on the line. By using the tandom finisher of The Knockaround Boyz, iD would steal the win. The next night, they would again beat TKB in an brutal Street Fight Match with no titles on the line however. As Awakening approached, due to lack of interest by both The Knockaround Boyz and fans, Steel and Polo would invite ID and TKB to the main event. Steel would retain his SFW World Championship, as iD would steal the SFW Tag Team Championships with the aid of Christopher Powell new submission finisher. The next night on Underground, the former Tag Team Champions would submit Rahab to earn an return title shot, however due to once again an lack of intersted by TKB, they would not be on the PPV and would retire from SFW. As SFW Tag Team Champions During this time, Rahab would attempt to help another E-Fed known as Wrestling X Federation however, his attempts earned him an suspention until the Underground/Carnage AFTER One Night of Glory 2008. Prior, Rahab and Tommy Polo would engage in an series of promo feuding which was not only looked down upon by others, but completely ignored as well. Rahab QUITS the SFW After taking as much as he could from the The Corp at Supreme Federation Wrestling, Derek "Rahab" Wellings has choosen to QUIT the SFW. He has take his half of the SFW Tag Team Championships and left for greener pastures known as Pro Wrestling Council, inspecific Ultimate Wrestling Association. His wife Michelle Wellings of 18 years has joined his side, and followed him to greener pastures. = Finishers = *''Army Strong'' (One Shoulder Powerbomb/Running One Shoulder Powerbomb) *''AIT (Advanced Individual Training)'' (Double Power Bomb into an Death Valley Driver) Tag Team Finisher *''Massacre-Rana'' (Doomsday Device Set-up with an Massarana instead of an Lariat) Signature Moves * Crucifix Powerbomb * The Dragon Kick (Double Roundhouse Kick) * Soldiers' Will (Crucifix, MMA Neck Crank) * Doomsday Device * Total Elimination (Spinning Roundhouse kick, with partner tripping) * Alligator/Camal Clutch/Boston Crab Combo * Basic Training (Powerslam/Scoop Slam into Reverse DDT) Common Moves * Toe Kick * Big Boot * Hip Toss * Eye Rake * Drop Kick * Chokeslam * Powerbomb * Belly to Belly Suplex * Belly to Back Suplex * Over head punches * Inverted Atomic Drop * Ric Flair/Knife Edge Chops * Spring Board Dropkick * Gutwrench Powerbomb * Code Breaker (Reverse Lungblower) * The Perfectplex (Fishermans' Suplex) * Single/Multiple Verticle Suplex * SIngle/Multiple German Suplex * Scoop Slam * Powerslam * Clothesline * Cross Body * Running Awesome Bomb * Spear * Full Nelson * Half Nelson * Lungblower * Samoan Drop * Torchure Rack * Full Nelson Slam * Half Nelson Slam * German Suplex Pin * Airplane Spin (3-4 Rotations) * Single/Multiple German Suplex * Inverted Facelock Backbreaker * School Boy * Bulldog * Splash * Superplex * Chokeslam * Elbow Drop * Diving Spear * Flying Crossbody * Belly to Belly Suplex * Corner Power Bomb = Wrestling Championship/Titles = * 1x SFW Tag Team Championships with Christopher Powell (as Impetuous Disaster defeating The Knockaround Boyz at Awakening 2007 * 1x (Northern Championship Wrestling) NCW Heavyweight Champion defeated "The Icon" Mr. Torkkeli on January 20, 2008 losing it to "The Icon" Mr. Torkkeli on Febuary 1, 2008 * 2x NCW Tag Team Championships with "The Icon" Mr. Torkkeli on January 16, 2008 -January 18, 2008 regained on January 16, 2008 stripped on January 18, 2008 * SFW Tag Team of the Year Award 2007 - With Christopher Powell as Impetuous Disaster. * SFW Finisher of the Year Award 2007 - Shared With Christopher Powell - The Massacre-rana * SFW Feud of the Year 2007 Runner Up - With Christopher Powell against The Knockaround Boyz = Wrestling Facts = * Although J.D. Bause advanced in Octobers' SFW World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, Rahab never lost. He was never pinned, submitted, counted out or thrown out. Yet despite these facts, J.D. Bause would advance in the tournament. * He trained in the ROH Wrestling School with Jason Verve and Jimmy Star. * Derek Wellings has been suspended for helping out another E-Fed as of 02/23/08 to 03/17/08. * He loves local (undiscovered) bands. * He often calls people by either their legal first name or an different name. * He has never called Christopher Powell by any other name but Christopher. * Derek Wellings has been an wrestling fan since the late seventies, he watched local and WWF programing in the barracks. * He has completely QUIT SFW due to horrible booking, negative atmopshere and persoan problems with respect from both trainees and main roster. = Interesting Facts = * He has on his right shoulder tatoos that say "AIRBORNE RANGER" with an screaming eagle. These would signify his successful accomplishment of becoming an Airborne Ranger * He has an bullet would scar on his right buttocks from an accidentl discharnge of friendly fire. * He has an two surgical scars on his shoulders, one from an shrapnel blast from an RPG, the other of an bullet wound. * He enjoys all kinds of music and doesn't drink as heavy as one would think in his more recent promos. * He is married. * Rahab has NEVER lost his half of the SFW Tag Team Championships and has opted to take it, instead of return to spite "Mr. SFW" Steel, until he humbles himself. = Themes = To The Edge by Lacuna Coil Submerged by Ayris Welcome Home by Coheed & Cambria (Present)